The present invention relates to a bath brush, and more particularly to a bath brush that includes a massaging member having integrally formed massaging projections to enable quick connection of the massaging member to a bristle holder of the bath brush and reduced manufacturing cost thereof. The integrally formed massaging projections do not easily separate from the bath brush to ensure the brush and massage functions thereof.
Most commercially available bath brushes have a substantially rectangular configuration and include a main body and a plurality of tufted bristles with adequate softness densely implanted on a surface of the main body. Such conventional bath brushes are only adapted to brush and clean a user""s skin without other functions and do not provide comfortable feeling when they touch the user""s skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,233 granted to the same inventor of the present invention discloses a bath brush as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The bath brush of U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,233 mainly includes a main body 1 and a bristle holder 3. The main body 1 is provided at a top surface with a plurality of round recesses 11, each of which has a massaging bar 2 inserted and bonded therein. The massaging bar 2 has a substantially semispherical top end.
The main body 1 is provided at a bottom side with a belt 4, two ends of which is fixed to two lateral sides of the main body 1 by means of nails 41, so that a space is left between the belt 4 and the bottom side of the main body 1 for a user""s hand to extend therethrough for holding the bath brush. The bristle holder 3 is connected to a top surface of the main body 1 by means of nails 33 or a bonding agent. A plurality of bristles 31 are implanted on a top surface of the bristle holder 3. The bristle holder 3 is also provided with through holes 31 for the massaging bars 2 to upward extend therethrough.
To produce the above-described bath brush, the massaging bars 2 are inserted one by one into the recesses 11 preformed on the main body 1. This production manner is time-consuming and requires increased manufacturing cost. Moreover, the massaging bars 2 tend to loosen and separate from the main body 1 when the bath brush has been used to brush the user""s skin to and fro over a long time.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved bath brush having a massaging member with integrally formed massaging projections, so that the bath brush could be quickly assembled at reduced time and labor costs and the massaging member thereof is more effective and durable for use.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a bath brush having a plurality of massaging projections that do not easily loosen and separate from the brush to ensure the clean and massage functions of the bath brush.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bath brush having an integrally formed massaging member that could be quickly assembled to a bristle holder and a main body of the bath brush to reduce labor and time costs and therefore increase the competitive ability of the bath brush in the market.
To achieve the above and other objects, the bath brush of the present invention mainly includes at least a main body, a massaging member, and a bristle holder connected to a top of the massaging member. The bristle holder is provided with a plurality of insertion holes for implanting tufted bristles therein and a plurality of through holes for massaging projections integrally formed on the massaging member to upward extend therethrough and expose from the bristle holder. An assembly of the massaging member and the bristle holder is connected to one side of the main body to form a bath brush having massaging projections that do not easily separate from the bath brush to ensure the brush and massage functions of the bath brush. And, the bath brush may be easily assembled from the main body, the massaging member, and the bristle holder to enable reduced manufacturing cost and increased competitive ability of the bath brush.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.